The Microscope Game That Started it All
The Palette Yes to: Deals with Demonic Forces Golems The Progression of Alchemy The Ritualistic Nature of Magic The Progression of Science No to: Gods Humans Traveling to Other Planes Non-Human Races Focii The Moment Magic Disappeared (Ronny) New Beginnings (Mark) The Rise and Fall of Anki, the Golem King (Jonathan) The Importance of Names (Ronny) Soren the First in the Golden Age (Jonathan) The Truth about Ascetics (Mark) Deciding Allegiances (Ronny) It's All in the Details (Mark) Witches (Jonathan) Legacies Acinius and the Performing Magic Tradition (Jonathan) Possible Spiritual and Scientific Routes to Magical Abilities (Ronny) The Possibility of Sentient Golems (Mark) The Life of Teronovious (Mark) The Effects of Contracts on the Stability of the World (Ronny) The Village of Antony (Jonathan) The Riddle Prophecy (Jonathan ) Contractual Complications (Ronny) The First Glimmerings of Magic are Discounted by the Public (Dark) The Wizard Teronovious makes a deal with Azitiel the Assassinator Demon to kill the king of Sartellia as revenge for removing state funding from his magical academy. (Light)The First Contracts How was the first demon summoned? (Dark) Dictated by Ronny, first story. At Gaust's funeral, Cordyr forgets his own name. (Light) Azitiel kills and becomes King of Sartellia The Golden Age of Contracts (Light) Shae secretly assassinates Teronovious. (Dark) Why did Teronovious believe that Shae's son was his even though he'd never slept with her? (Dark) Dictated by Jonathan here "Kal Vorgis" makes a contract with Sarene, the Demon of Serendipity in order to become one with the idea of serendipitous new beginnings. (Light) A young Soren is orphaned in the Battle of the Sartellian Witches, where Azitiel is deposed by Willem the Foe, who finds and adopts the young boy. (Dark) Why did Willem the Foe leave? (Dark) Starring Soren the First (Mark), Willem (Jonathan), and the Demon Taurus (Ronny) Where Do Witches Come From? (Light) Starring Freyna, Sartos, Patros, Amrey. (dictated by Mark here .) Freyna is visited by Amrey regarding some form of retirement, and Freyna goes on to tell her grandsons where witches come from. What deal did Shae make with Taurus? (Light) Dictated by Jonathan: That her son's son's son (Mott) would be a great king with dominion over Sartelia, and in exchange he would preserve the contracts even in the absence of demons and their magic. Aramont Makes His Contract (Dark) What was Aramont's contract? (Dark) Dictated by Mark. Willem Goes to Serve Aramont the Cruel (Dark) Who kept Willem's spirit strong during his servitude? (Light) Dictated by Mark: Cordyr who served with Willem. What happens when Willem's employ is done? (Light) Dictated by Mark: He returns, changed, wizened, mute, and doesn't reveal himself. Soren the First is visited by an elderly ascetic who convinces him that the contracts can be subverted, a lesson which is misunderstood by Muerto (Dark) Muerto annuls the contract with Taurus in order to give Soren a peaceful death (Light) The First Great Magic War (Dark) Sarah Falcor (an alchemist) discovers a way around the contracts, but is quickly silenced by Muerto and the Academy. Upon learning of this, Soren secretly leaves the Academy to pursue the Solution. (Dark) The Last Battle of the First War (Dark) Why was there no victor in this battle? (Dark) Muerto sacrificed himself to break the contracts. Starring Muerto (Jonathan), Soren the Unruly, the Lesser, the Liberator (Ronny) and the wizard's armies (Mark) How did the people react when Acinius' magic failed? (Dark) Chaos, Soren supporters in the crowd, and the pool of Acinius' blood on stage. Starring Acinius (Mark), his lovely assistant Margot (Jonathan) and councilman Sam Boulder (Ronny) The Forgotten Age (Light) Soren's Pilgirimage (Light) Where did Soren go after re-discovering magic? (Light) Starring Mary Falcor (Jonathan), an elderly ascetic (Mark) and Connor, a schoolmate of Sarah's (Ronny) Mott the Wise and Ugly bans all performing magic (Light) Why did Mott's father go into exile with the followers of the Amazing Margot? (Dark) Starring The Amazing Margot (Jonathan), Mott's Father Richard (Ronny) and Everett Tumble (Mark) The Monastic Village of Antony vanishes, baffling the world (Light) Why did the village disappear? (Light) Starring a Monk of the Order of Soren (Ronny), an elderly mute ascetic revealed to be Connor (Mark) and Jarl, the Son of Mott (Jonathan) A Great Wizard-King, claiming to be the reincarnation of Muerto, establishes the new Contracts (Light) The Founding of the Third Academy (Dark) Where did the Staff come from? (Light) Dictated by Ronny, the second story. What do the Tendin Documents say? (Light) Dictated by Ronny. While some Mages-to-Be sign new contracts, others begin practicing with no recorded or registered contracts (Light) How are the contracts subverted? (Light) Starring Peter Hemitch (Mark), Dorran Falcor (Ronny) and Rebecca Sansa (Jonathan) The supposed Muerto is humiliated at the trial of Rebecca Sansa when the Falcor papers prove that he has lied about his knowledge of Soren (Light) The Golem Rebellions and Wars (Light) The performing wizard Millicent Tumble creates a servant golem named Anki (Light) What was unusual about Anki's construction? (Light) Starring a mute old man (Jonathan), a magical monitor official (Ronny) and Millicent Tumble (Mark) Lord Feather and Anke have a final case together helping the Northern Tribe of Sartillian witches out of jam. (story by Ronny) Light Who is charged in the murder of Lord Feather? (Light) Anki is judged to be sentient. Starring Rainic Ur, arguing the case against Millicent (Ronny), Jane, Duchess of Mott in Millicent's defence (Jonathan) and Hunter-Tak, an expert witness, also Anki (Mark) What is the outcome of the trial?(Light) Dictated by Mark: The murder is judged to be self-defense. At the Battle of Fire Downs, Anki the Golem-King is smashed by Millicent's grandson, Captain Sam Tumble, and his kingdom splits into many factions (Dark) Why did Anki choose to fall? (Light) It wasn't time to be back yet. Starring Anki's observations (Mark), Sam Tumble (Ronny) and Anki (Jonathan) The Papers of Lord Feather are found and his actions regarding golems seem to be a component of a complicated ritual dictated by a contract designed to hide a magical gauntlet. (Dark) The Second Great Magic War (Dark) The Fourth Academy of Teronovious is founded and compiles the greatest magical libraray in history, it's founder Vornheim having stolen the Falcor papers and the disputed Soren contract. (Dark) What happened to the staff? (Dark) Starring Vornheim and Remi Elspeth and Millicent Trink(Librarian) and Connor and Jarl's voices (Jonathan), Janiis Onendan (Mark), and Laura Trink (Ronny) Kami-Sar of the Canderian Institute of Higher Learning invents the first magic deflecting technology (Light) How did they decide to use the tech? (Dark) Starring Major-General Laura Trink (Jonathan), Kami-Sar (Ronny) and Remi Elspeth (Mark) How did Muerto re-establish the Contracts? (Dark) Dictated by Jonathan here . The Golems return from the North, ally themselves with the Witches, and destroy the Commandant's armies, but a crack team under Laura Trink assassinate the sisters, in what is called the Victory of the Dead. (Light) Humans adjust to a democratization of Magic. (Light) Antony reappears and Jarl comes down from the Mountain (Dark) What were Carter's dreams? (Light) Dictated by Mark.